Trim strips of various configurations have been used for years in the automotive industry as a means of achieving the desired decorative effects on the interior of an automobile and for protective purposes on the exterior of the automobile. In recent years, increasing emphasis has been placed on achieving various decorative effects on automobile exteriors as well as providing improved trim strips which can be adhesively secured to the body of the automobile in a manner which resists separation from the car when impacted.
While the prior art has addressed itself to trim strips which are adapted for use to decorate various structures, but especially automobile side bodies, there exists a need for an improved trim strip which can be adhesively secured to the surface to be decorated, and which better resists separation when impacted, as well as provides a means for custom decorating such surfaces. The present invention provides such a trim strip.